


From Eden

by wtfoctagon



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Kara gets blasted back into time and arrives at a camelot ruled by morgana, and i have no idea what im doing, so bear with me...., so this is like the weirdest medieval au and reincarnation au mashup
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 03:01:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8873110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtfoctagon/pseuds/wtfoctagon
Summary: Sometimes Kara thinks the universe likes to fuck with her, in particular.Where Kara gets blown back in time to Camelot, ruled by Morgana Pendragon after murderously usurping Arthur. She looks, and kind of talks like Lena, but she's so very not Lena.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've never watched Merlin. I'm sorry. this is just me dipping a toe into this idea so lemme know if you liked!

Sometimes Kara thinks the universe likes to fuck with her, in particular.

Counting the fact that her aunt got arrested, then her planet blown up and her parents killed, and then she herself getting stuck in dark space for twenty years until landing on a strange earth to find her only family grown up as a stranger—

She’s been pretty optimistic so far. But she can only take so much.

It should have been a usual takedown—not that any alien takedown is particularly usual, but anyhow—but one moment she’s punching out a villain and the next she’s being shot with a weird gun, the one that’s supposed to open up a wormhole in time and space and erase someone from existence, and she thinks she _really_ should have called Barry or Sara for this.

Except the Time Gun has a bullet hole in it courtesy of Alex so she doesn’t _think_ she’s going to be erased but the world goes wobbly and hazy nonetheless and she feels her body stretch, hears Alex screaming for her, and she resigns herself to her absolutely shitty luck.

 _Crap_ , she thinks, as the wormhole envelops her. _Am I going to miss coffee with Lena?_

* * *

_“Wh- you’re asking me to coffee?”_

_Lena laughs, that husky, full-bodied, wonderful laugh, and Kara feels her heels almost lifting off the floor._

_“Yes, Kara. I hardly get to see you outside of work, I was hoping for a change of scenery…?” Lena lifts a perfect brow, and Kara thinks she looks like an angel today with her hair down and makeup a little muted and the sun streaming into her white office and haloing her dark hair—it’s a dark honey brown, Kara realizes, in the bright light._

_“Yes! Of course, I, I’m free tomorrow, if you’d like?”_

_Lena smiles her dimpled smile, one that Kara notices that she only sees when it’s just the two of them, and she nods._

_“That would be perfect.”_

* * *

It’s absolute sensory overload when she wakes up again.

The air smells different—which is absolutely absurd, because she got used to the smell of earth when she first landed, the nitrogen in the air and unbearable lightness of the absence of krypton. But somehow, this air smells… cleaner and dustier at the same time. The velvet underneath her is coarser than she’s used to and smells richly of cloves—she can hear _so much_ , so many animals and creaking wood and fewer voices than she’s used to tuning out and it’s cold and too brightly colored and there’s a woman standing above her with a knife to her throat and it’s all a little too much.

Wait. Kara blinks a few times, trying to focus her senses her immediate surroundings, and she nearly jumps out of her skin because Lena is holding a knife to her throat, glaring down at her imperiously and it’s like all her nightmares are coming true.

“Lena…” she starts, sadly, brokenheartedly, because no, everyone expects this of the younger Luthor and she desperately doesn’t want it to be true.

Lena presses the knife harder, jaw clenching.

“Don’t move.”

Except she says it with—a British accent? Kara’s heard the particular intonations in Lena’s not-quite accent but it’s never been as full as this, and then she sees the way her raven hair is tied back like she’s never seen before, and she’s wearing a gold-embroidered burgundy dress that looks like it’s from the RenFaire.

“Lena, what—“

“Your majesty!”

Two men burst into the room, and from what Kara can see from her position they’re dressed in full armor—which, again, really weird. It’s like she’s _at_ a renaissance faire and then she remembers the time gun and oh Rao, she’s actually _in_ the medieval times.

“Does anyone here want to tell me,” Lena says, sharp acid in her voice, the accent rolling off her tongue and knocking full into Kara’s grasp on the situation, “how I can have two hundred men on patrol in this castle, fifty of whom are posted to _this wing specifically_ , and still have an _intruder_ in my bedchambers?”

Kara can hear the men’s heartrate speed up in terror, echoing in their metal chestplates.

“Our mortal apologies, your highness, we swear, nothing passed by us during the night—“

“You _swear?_ ” Lena scoffs. “Would you swear your life on it?”

The men fall silent, hearts pounding louder, and Kara’s suddenly afraid they’re going to have a collective heart attack.

“Lena, I can explain—“

Kara tries to get up but Lena whirls around, replacing the knife with her other hand in a cold, _cold_ grip, teeth bared in a snarl.

“I said. _Don’t. Move,_ ” she hisses, and Kara can hear a doubling effect as if she’s growling like a wolf, eyes flashing a _burning_ gold and not green, not Lena’s green-blue ocean eyes that have an autumnly amber tone at _most_ and oh Rao this isn’t Lena.

Not-Lena slowly turns back to the guards, eyes still burning gold, growling deep in her chest.

“So tell me, if you were all on duty, as I demanded, _how_ did _she_ get in here?”

The men gulped, hearts hammering faster.

“We don’t know, my lady,” they begged. “Please, please spare us, Lady Morgana.”

Kara inhales sharply. _Morgana. Not Lena._

The wild woman, Morgana, turns back to her, staring at her down her nose, snarl settled into an imperious sneer.

_Oh Rao. What have I gotten myself into?_


End file.
